As good as Dead
by Floss
Summary: Remus has realised he has to tell Tonks that it's over.


**Ok you know the drill by now. Nothing that is familiar belongs to me. The only thing I can really lay claim to is the cherry red door and I'm a bit doubtful about that to be honest. I am NOT J.K.Rowling. Wish I was, then I'd know how the series ends. Enjoy!**

Remus sat in the shade of the trees and watched the muggles that surrounded him go about their business. The full moon had passed, leaving him safe again for another month. Safe and alone. He was always alone. Had been for years.

His old school friends, that he had been so close to were gone. All dead. Even poor Sirius. Remus had been overjoyed to have his old friend back after all those years. A companinion. Someone who knew him. Who had stood by him when no one else had dared to. But now he too was dead. Just like poor Lily and James. And so many others. And Peter, well Peter was as good as dead now. Serving with Voldemort, the fool. No, the man he had once known was gone. All that was left was a snivelling, grovelling, pitiful wretch. Less than a man.

All of Reums's family were gone too. He was the last. There would be no one left to carry on his name. But this wasn't a suprise. This was no big revelation. He had known for some time that he would be the last. He was an only child. He had been his parents only hope. That hope had died though when he was a teenager. He was a werewolf. No witch would ever look at him twice once she found out. And they always did. It wasn't the sort of thing you could keep secret in a relationship. Sooner or later they found out, and it would end. It always ended.

It had to. It would be unfair to expect a witch to stick with him. Knowing what he was, what he was capable of. No, he couldn't expect someone he cared for to put up with that. It was for the best. Besides he was used to being alone. It was the natural order of things now.

He couldn't help but laugh though. If these muggles only knew what he was. A monster in their midst. He got to his feet and began to walk amongst them. It was his refuge, the muggle world. No one knew him. No one cared if he brushed against them as he passed, they weren't afraid of him. He was just another person, a face in the crowd. Not accepted as such, but acceptable almost.

This was how it should be. Better that he were alone. He'd seen too much hurt, too much pain. She deserved to be happy, with someone else. He walked to her flat. It was time to tell her. Time to set her free. She was young, she would find love again. She was better off without him. He couldn't offer her a life, at least not the one she should have. The one she'd have without him would be better. Would be right.

He knocked on her door, part of him praying that she wouldn't be in. That she'd be on duty somewhere. but she wasn't. She opened the door and a smile brighter than her hair lit up her face. She was beautiful. And for a short time she had been his. The light in his otherwise gloomy life. She shone brightly and banished all his fears. But it wasn't meant to be. He had come here to tell her that it was over. That was what he was going to do.

He stepped inside, not saying a word. She moved to kiss him and he turned his cheek to her, holding her briefly. It was now or never. He couldn't draw this out any longer.

"We need to talk"

He had told her. Explained to her why it couldn't work. She had cried. Shouted and raged at him until she could barely speak. But his mind was made up. It was over.

He stepped out of her flat, letting himself out - she had been too upset to even look at him. He looked up at the place where he had known so much love. He closed the door. That love was in the past. Best not to dwell on such things. Time to move on. There was a war to fight. To win, for her. So she could live her life in peace, with someone she loved who could give her everything she ever wanted. He placed his hand on the cherry red door, whispered "I love you" and left. It was the end, of their relationship. And of him. He was as good as dead now.


End file.
